The Simons
The Simons is a American animated TV series created by Patrick Johnson and Michael Sullivan, that aired from June 13, 1999 to June 18, 2017 on Fox. The series center on a dysfunctional family that consists of Craig, Dave, Mags, Maurice, Courtney and Mary, produced by Kearney Productions and Alliance Atlantis. It is a spin-off of Blind Nights and The Duck Bros.. The series has received positive reviews, who praised its storyline, the cast and the return of the characters. Cast Main characters Recurring characters One-time and secondary characters Production Executive producers and showrunners Patrick Johnson, Michael Sullivan and Jerry Bruckheimer were the executive producers during the entire run, and the two also served as creative consultants. Alfred Millar & Pete Gough were also the executive producers, but they left the show in 2011, but they has wrote many episodes until 2017. * Patrick Johnson: Executive Producer * Michael Sullivan: Executive Producer & Showrunner * Jerry Bruckheimer: Executive Producer * Daniel Palladino: Co-Executive Producer (2000-01), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2001-02), Consulting Producer (2009-11) * Alfred Millar & Pete Gough: Executive Producers (1999-2005, 08-15) * David A. Goodman: Co-Executive Producer (2001-04), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2005-2011), Consulting Producer (2013-17) * Chris Sheridan: Co-Producer (1999-2003), Executive Producer (2005-14), Consulting Producer (2015-17) * Mark Hentemann: Consulting Producer (2005-06, 2016-17), Co-Executive Producer (2006-09), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2009-15) * Richard Appel: Co-Executive Producer (2009-11), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2013-17) * Steve Callaghan: Co-Producer (2005-06), Producer (2006), Co-Executive Producer (2006-09), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2009-17) * Laura Miller: Production Assistant (1999-2000), Producer (2000-11), Co-Executive Producer (2013-17) * Kara Vallow: Producer (2001-11), Executive Producer (2013-17) * Josh Weinstein: Co-Executive Producer (2002-04), Executive Producer & Showrunner (2004-14) Consulting Producer (2015-16) * David Zuckerman: Executive Producer (1999-2001), Consulting Producer (2001-05) Voice actors The Simons ''has seven main cast members: Dan Castellaneta, Carolyn Lawrence, Jill Talley, Miranda Richardson, series creator Michael Sullivan, Stephen Root and Maurice LaMarche. Castellaneta voices Craig Simon, Dave Simon and other adult, male characters. Lawrence voices Courtney Griffin, as well as several minor characters. Lawrence previously voiced Courtney in [[Blind Nights|''Blind Nights]]'' and The Duck Bros. (replacing E.G. Daily). Talley voices Mary Simon, Layla the Receptionist and other female characters. Richardson voices Margareth Simon, the teacher Patricia, the loud-mouthed Gloria and several other characters. Sullivan voices Blooregard Framagucci, Maurice Simon, as well as other male characters. LaMarche voices Bob Gribble, Marlon Sheridan, Fernando Yure, Philip Guntzelman and many characters. In addition to main cast, Ralph Garman, Chris Cox, Chris Edgerly, Maria Bamford, Laura Miller, Sharon Miller, Olivia Olson, Hynden Walch, Steve Little, Jan Rabson, Lori Alan and Alexandra Breckenridge voice supporting characters. Karl Wiedergott and Joey Slotnick has also voiced recurring characters and minor roles. Wiedergott left the show in 2010, and Slotnick in 2000. One-time "Special guest" cast members include Jennifer Tilly, Alyson Hannigan, Aubrey Plaza, Stephen Colbert, Steve Buscemi, Leah Remini and Kelsey Grammer. Cast changes * During the season 5, the two voice actors: Yamil Atala (Craig), José Luis Orozco (Maurice and Fernando Yure) and Patricia Palestino (Mary and Fernando Yan) no longer voice them, they are replaced by Mario Arvizu (later, Mario Filio), Marina Huerta (who has voiced Courtney since at the end of the third season) and Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (he voices Maurice since the episode 10, the first nine episodes of the season was voiced by Orozco) and Fernando Yure's voice was taken by Alejandro Mayén, along with another character Fernando Yan, Stanley and other characters (however, Mayén still voices the two and other characters, he became the Stanley's official voice until 2014). ** Óscar Gómez currently does the voice of Stanley since the ninth season. ** Raymundo Armijo currently does the voice of Antonio since the sixth season. ** Raul Anáya currently does the voice of Diego ** Patricia Palestino currently does the voice of Gabrielly, Mariana and the additional voices. ** Mario Arvizu currently does the additional voices. ** Armando Volcanes has been the voice of Stanley since 1990 hence 2006, he was replaced by Alejandro Mayén, then replaced by Óscar Gómez * At the end of season 8, most cast changes has happened during the start of the new season. ** Mario Arvizu, who has voiced Craig during the season 4, left the show and it's replaced by Mario Filio. ** Marina Huerta, who has voiced Mags after Willer's death stops doing the voice of Mags (doing only Courtney and Mags and other characters) and Mags's voice was taken by Karina Altamirano ** Alejandro Mayén, who has voiced Stanley, Fernando Yan, Fernando Yure, as well as Anderson, Diego, Antonio and the History Teacher (in earlier seasons) no longer does the voice of Stanley, only the other characters, Stanley's voice was taken by Óscar Gómez, which caused controversy among fans. ** Humberto Vélez, the voice of Bill left the show and was replaced by Mauricio Pérez, who has voiced many characters including Anderson, Diego, as well as other characters. ** Jorge Arvizu passed away in 2014, he has voiced Bob Gribble in many episodes, although his voice was supplied by Ricardo Tejedo. José Manuel Vieira has also voiced Bob in first season. * Jesus Barrero, Shawn's voice actor passed away in February 16, 2016, Barrero's last episode that he voiced the character was "My Doctor Has a Cow Puppet". Due to his death, he was replaced by Óscar Flores (who has previously voiced Davi) Cancellation Once the previous season being completed broadcast on television, Sullivan wanted to end the show, but the sucess of the series led to more episodes, so David Goodman and Josh Weinstein took over Sullivan's position as showrunner and began working on a fifth season for broadcast in 2004. Fox announced in June 2017 that they would be airing the final episode on June 18, 2017. Johnson and Sullivan have expressed their desire for a theatrical film or a direct-to-video film upon conclusion of the series, but said that he has no plans for new seasons or episodes. He is currently working for a new animated series produced by Netflix, under his production tag Heinz 58. Characters The show follows the satiric adventures of a dysfunctional family, the Simons, which consists of Craig, Dave, Margareth, Stanley and Maurice, as well as Courtney and Mary. Although the family is dysfunctional, many episodes examine their relationships and bonds with each other and they are often shown to care about one another (an example for Craig and Margareth' relationship being the running gags of the show). The show also includes an array of quirky supporting characters, teachers, family friends, townspeople and Craig's schoolmates and friends. Episodes DVD releases 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released all 11 seasons of the show in Region 1, 2 and 4. ''The Simons box sets includes deleted scenes, outtakes, commentary on every episode, animatics and much more. Region 1 releases Region 2 and 4 releases References Category:Fox TV shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on films Category:TV-PG Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Adult animation